Elijah and Klaus
The relationship between the two half-brothers Elijah and Klaus. Has frequently changed from between being best friends to enemies and back again, due to Klaus constantly daggering his half-siblings. Elijah and Klaus finally begin to repair their brotherly bonds during the third season of The Vampire Diaries. In The Originals, their relationship swings from partners in crime to enemies, usually based on Klaus' mood. Upon returning to New Orleans, Klaus saw his relationship with Elijah as a weakness that could be exploited by his enemies, and often took out his frustrations on Elijah as a result. However, Elijah, unlike Rebekah, is unwilling to give up on Klaus and insists that the only moment he will stop looking for his half-brother's redemption is when Elijah believes there is no chance left of his redemption to be found. In the first season of The Originals, it was shown that while Klaus cared for his half-brother, he was willing to dagger him if it came to it to regain his title of king of New Orleans, and even went so far as to bite him when Elijah and Hayley falsely accused him of planning to use his child to sire more hybrids. In the second season of The Originals, however, Klaus and Elijah's relationship has improved greatly, as the strife they had dealt with involving the witches (led by Genevieve) and the Guerrera werewolves, in addition to being forced to send away Klaus' daughter Hope, had caused the half-brothers to start trusting each other more and generally treating each other better. Unfortunately, in the end of the second season, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Elijah daggered Klaus and allowed Hayley to try and take Hope away from him, in retaliation Klaus kills his half-brother's girlfriend Gia, and daggered Elijah with Papa Tunde's Blade, their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. History 10th century - 13th century The Middle Ages Elijah was the third eldest of seven children born to Mikael and Esther. Though Elijah and Klaus' oldest sister, Freya, was lost when she and Finn were very young, the remaining six children were very close when they were growing up. Elijah taught his younger brother Niklaus how to hunt with a bow and arrow. One day, they were hunting a doe but Niklaus missed his shot. Despite Elijah's assurance that his aim was improving with practice, Mikael arrived and berated his second eldest son for encouraging what he believed to be Klaus' failures. Belittling his middle son, Mikael began beating Niklaus in order to 'make him strong,' Elijah tried to intervene, but Mikael threatened to beat him as well if he interfered, leaving Elijah unable to do anything but watch as his brother is mercilessly beaten by his father. Years later, Elijah and Klaus were once in love with a local girl named Tatia, even despite the fact that she had a child with her husband who died in battle. Both of them fought for her affections, but she couldn't decide which one she wanted to be with. she finally made up her mind and she chose to be with Elijah, a love triangle that paralleled the relationships that Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert each had with the Salvatore brothers. They later learned that Tatia was a Petrova doppelgänger, descended from Amara, and that her blood was used to both bind the curse that suppressed Klaus' werewolf side, as well as to bind the spell that made Mikael and his children into vampires. One day, during the Middle Ages, while they were still human, the brothers were sword fighting each other, each of them very skilled, though Elijah appeared to be better at holding his ground. When their younger siblings, Rebekah and Henrik, ran over to watch them fight, Elijah joked that they were coming to watch him win, so the brothers continued sparring until Klaus finally overpowered Elijah and cut off his belt. Esther and Mikael, their parents, walked towards them as Klaus laughed in glee at his victory, although he was later scolded and humiliated by his father for "fighting for fun." After their father, Elijah, Klaus, and the rest of their siblings were turned into Original vampires, their family burned the white oak tree that was used in the spell to the ground, as it was the only object on earth which could kill them. After Esther's death, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah made a pact that they would stick together for life, "always and forever." Italy, 1114 During their time in Italy, Elijah and Klaus watched a vampire hunter release a vampire from his cage in public in broad daylight in front of a sizable crowd. Once the vampire was released, he immediately burned up in the sunlight, while the hunter explained to the crowd about the danger of vampire-kind. Elijah seemed to believe that the hunter put on a good show, but Klaus was not impressed, and claimed that he was nothing and that he could kill him himself for sport. Elijah and Klaus grew more curious about the new vampire hunter when he started to become fond of Rebekah, their sister. They got to know him better over time, and learned that his name was Alexander. One night, Alexander was over for dinner, and Elijah, who had been watching him closely, said that he was curious to learn more about his order and their cause, Alexander revealed that he and some other members were initiated into their order by a dying witch to rid the world of vampires. Klaus asked what they needed to do to succeed in that task, so Alexander explained that they had a secret weapon to destroy them. While the brothers were mildly concerned about how the word of vampires was spreading across the lands, they believed themselves to be safe from suspicion, thanks to their daylight rings. However, later that night, Alexander and his brothers made a move against the Originals by daggering them all with an enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the burned down White Oak tree. Fortunately for them, the dagger didn't work on Klaus, because he is half werewolf, so he was left unharmed and able to kill the hunters before undaggering his siblings (except for Finn, whom he left daggered, because as Klaus believed Finn was judgmental and didn't like him.) 14th century - 17th century 1359 According to Elijah's journal entries, he had begun noticing Rebekah and Klaus losing their humanity more and more each day. However, Elijah hoped, as their eldest brother, that he could lead them down the right path to reclaiming their humanity and carry on their family legacy. But, he believed that, should he fail, their family legacy would fall in ruins. England, 1492 Over the centuries, Klaus was absolutely determined to unleash the werewolf side that laid dormant inside him. Elijah knew that Klaus breaking his hybrid curse would allow him to create his own hybrid race, which could endanger vampires as well as humans, but he loved his brother, and wanted to help him. One of Klaus' hobbies was recreating art and other cultural relics, so he and Elijah decided to create what looked like an old Aztec scroll that documented a made-up curse, called the Curse of the Sun and the Moon, which was supposedly cast by an Aztec shaman to both force werewolves to only change at the full moon, and to make vampires unable to walk in sunlight without being burned to death. The scroll described the ingredients needed to break the "curse," which were the same ingredients necessary to break Klaus' hybrid cursel: the moonstone, a full moon, and the blood of a human Petrova Doppelgänger. Klaus and Elijah believed that if both vampires and werewolves thought there was a curse that, if broken, would make all their lives easier, that both species would all be looking for the moonstone and the doppelgänger. Once found, news would travel back to Klaus and Elijah, allowing them to step in and break Klaus' curse. Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in late 15th century England when they met Katerina Petrova, a guest of Trevor, who was a friend of Klaus and Elijah. Katerina was (presumably) the second Petrova doppelgänger, and was said to look exactly like Tatia (although, we have yet to see Tatia in the show). Klaus charmed Katerina, and knew that he needed to keep her close by to perform the ritual to break the curse. While waiting for the full moon, Elijah got to know Katerina better and though he claimed to not believe in love, he eventually fell for her. This love is what ultimately led Elijah to find a way to break the curse without permanently killing Katerina in the process. He found a witch who created an elixir which, if taken before the sacrifice, would resuscitate her afterwards, and tried to convince Klaus to let her take it before the ritual. Klaus viewed Elijah's love as a weakness, and stated simply that the sacrifice would go as planned, and that Katerina would die, because she was a human, and "human life means nothing." Unfortunately for Klaus, when Katerina lea rned that Klaus and Elijah were vampires, and wanted to kill her to break the curse, she ran away. Before she left, she took the moonstone that was to be used in the ritual, and fled from the castle with help from Trevor, who also had feelings for her. He led her to Rose's cottage, where she tricked Rose into turning her into a vampire so her blood would be useless for the ritual. As a result of Katerina's transformation, which went against the Mikaelson brothers, Katerina, Rose, and Trevor all were forced to run from Klaus and Elijah for 500 years. Klaus was furious when he found out that Katerina had run away, and blamed Elijah for telling her. Elijah promised to find her, but ultimately never did, and it is assumed that Klaus and Elijah were estranged for years afterward. 18th century - 20th century 1700's Having fled the Old World in order to escape Mikael's wrath, Elijah, along with Klaus and Rebekah, sailed back across the seas until the returned to the New World. They eventually made it to the and arrived in what had just become New Orleans. Upon arriving in the French Colony, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but leaving only one alive to question and carry their luggage, including the two coffins of their neutralized brothers, Kol and Finn. Elijah requested that man to find more help with the luggage and sarcastically added. "My sincere apologies". 1800's In 1820, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah were living in New Orleans at the Governor's mansion, and paid the Governor in gold to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day, the Governor threw a party for the Mikaelsons. Rebekah went upstairs with the Governor's son, Emil, who she was in love with and wanted to turn so they could be together. Elijah was seen kissing a Creole woman named Celeste, and was having fun with her when Rebekah came to him with Emil and asked Elijah if she could turn him, to which Elijah suggested it would be an unwise move to turn the Governor's only son into a vampire. Klaus also rejected her request and told her that if she turned every boy with whom she fell in love, the human race would cease to exist. The boy then began to fight with Klaus for insulting Rebekah, so Klaus threw him down the stairs, despite Elijah and Rebekah's protests. While the siblings were attending Emil's burial, Klaus saw a young African-American boy being whipped by a slave master, who turned out to be the Governor's illegitimate son with one of his slaves. Klaus, who was reminded of his own abuse by his father, killed the man whipping the boy and came to the child's rescue. Klaus ultimately took him in and named him Marcellus, raising him in their family's compound. Elijah saw Klaus' kindness toward Marcellus and told his sister; "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all'. 1900's Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah all lived in New Orleans for centuries. Elijah mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave. However, in the year 1919, after Mikael arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice but to flee and hope they could evade him. Kol was daggered by Niklaus shortly after Elijah and his siblings fled New Orleans for reasons that have yet to be revealed. However, Elijah eventually broke apart from Klaus and Rebekah for unknown reasons. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In Rebirth, it is revealed that they have been living in the dark for months after the battles that took place in New Orleans. In Alive and Kicking, they discuss what to do with Hayley. In Every Mother's Son, Klaus and Elijah discover that their mother, Esther, is possessing the body of the Harvest Girl, Cassie. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther makes Klaus see Elijah as a vision. Klaus gets Elijah from the cemetery, and takes him home to his bed. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Elijah is still suffering from his visions since Esther started torturing him, Klaus finds a cure to help him. Elijah finally wakes up. Klaus tells Elijah he met his father and he had to kill him. Elijah says he's been having nightmares since Esther's torture. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, In The Map of Moments, In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, In Brotherhood of the Damned, Elijah tells Klaus he was the one who killed Tatia (albeit by accident), not Esther, Klaus though very angry forgives Elijah for this, In Sanctuary, In The Devil is Damned, They had no interaction but Klaus calls Elijah to warn him that Finn is on his way to the safe house. In I Love You, Goodbye, In They All Asked For You, They meet their long lost older sister Freya. She shows them a flashback of Dahlia taking her away from their mother as a child. In Save My Soul, In Exquisite Corpse, They both become the anchors to a spell to get Rebekah's soul back from deep inside of Eva. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, They fight against Dahlia. Elijah allows Klaus to feed from him. In When the Levee Breaks, In City Beneath The Sea, They had no interaction. But Elijah refused to un-dagger Klaus, even after finding out that Klaus is innocent from Camille, that he did not kill Aiden, unknown to Elijah, Dahlia used her magic to un-dagger Klaus, he turns against Elijah, because he daggered him, as well as the fact that he allowed Hayley to try to take Hope away from Klaus. In Fire with Fire, Elijah discovers that Klaus has been un-daggered and depsite his composure, internally, he panics. As Elijah and Rebekah struggle to figure out how Klaus had managed to release himself from the gold dagger - Freya explains that it was Dahlia's doing and that it was part of her plan; that she had killed Aiden, hoping that the blame would fall on Klaus and cause the family to divide so as to win his loyalty and willingness to support her cause. Elijah refuses to believe this allegiance - even after Freya coldly points out that it was Hayley who was trying to take their daughter away from him this time - not Dahlia - Elijah claims Dahlia to be the true enemy. Elijah finds out the hard way that Freya had been right. This revelation comes about when he tries to kill Dahlia with a weapon with the ability to mortally wound her, however, Klaus comes out of nowhere and stops him, throwing him to the balcony. Elijah believes Dahlia is controlling Klaus and begs him to fight her control, however, Klaus corrects him, stating that Dahlia only used her magic to pull out the dagger he stuck in his heart. The half-brothers then engage in a violent battle. At first, Elijah has the advantage, however, Klaus soon gets the upper-hand and overpowers Elijah, he grabs Elijah by the throat and Elijah pleads with him to see that Dahlia will take everything away from them. Klaus counters by reminding him that he is the one who tried to take everything when he broke his vow. Klaus then ventures to take something valuable from Elijah - in doing so he forces Elijah to the balcony railing, Klaus wanted his revenge for daggering him and for allowing Hayley to try to take Hope away from him - where he sees his girlfriend Gia, he realizes that Klaus has compelled her. Klaus orders Gia to take off her daylight ring and Elijah screams in horror as he tries to save his girlfriend, but Klaus has immobilized him long enough to watch as his lover burns to death. Following this horrific event, Elijah is enraged and devastated by Gia's death. Klaus mocks him, by saying, "You seem vexed, brother. Wait until you see what I've got in store for Hayley". Elijah then attacks Klaus, causing the two of them to fall down the stairs. Klaus quickly recovers, and Elijah displays his vampire face, Klaus then go his half-brother into attacking by saying, "Is that a hint of the fabled beast behind the red door? Come on, brother. Let him out to play". then Elijah attacks him and Klaus stabs him with Papa Tunde's Blade, reminding Elijah that he should know better that to attack him in anger, claiming "for my anger is unending". A few hours later Camille stabs Elijah to get it out. She tells him that Klaus got inside her head and that this was all a trick. Elijah thinks Camille has lost her mind and that Klaus has lost his. She tells him that Klaus needs to make his behaviour seem convincing so as to gain Dahlia's trust in order for him to use the knowledge he had recently gained to end her. In Ashes to Ashes, Elijah is furious when Klaus ruins his plan to take down Dahlia once and for all. According to Camille (based on what she had learned from Klaus), however, his plan was destined to fail anyway, as he had procured the wrong ingredients to kill Dahlia. Elijah is even more enraged when he learns from Marcel, that his half-brother had the Crescent Curse reactivated, condemning Hayley to the body of a beast (a wolf). Elijah later learns (off-screen) from Camille that the witch Dahlia loves the most, is not Freya, but her sister Esther, their mother, and although he is greatly reluctant to help Klaus, he realizes he has no choice but to do so in the hope of defeating their heinous aunt. When Klaus comes face-to-face with Elijah tensions rise and Klaus calls his half-brother out on his hypocritical nature - falsely stating that if Elijah had listened to him, he would not have had to force his half-brother to be a pawn in his plans. Ignoring the fact that Klaus's original plan would not have worked, cause he didn't know they needed Esther's blood until after he got daggered. He further states the following; "We're no strangers to disagreements on the battlefield, but we also have a very long history of doing whatever it takes to win the war" to which Elijah highlighting what Klaus did to Gia and Hayley. While Klaus states that they were collateral damage - much to Elijah's fury. At this point it is already clear that their relationship is estranged and neither considers the other an ally or friend. After Dahlia is defeated once and for all, Klaus celebrates his victory over his late aunt with Rebekah - Elijah arrives at a later time but from their brief acknowledgement and limited interaction with one another in the face of their recent triumph - it is evident that neither Elijah nor Klaus feels any inclination to mend the fragments of their torn relationship; well Elijah wants nothing to do with Klaus anymore, for constantly driving his family away. Klaus feels no guilt or remorse what he did to Elijah do to his role; daggered Klaus and he allowed Hayley to tried to take Hope away from him. Quotes The Vampire Diaries |-|Season Two= :Elijah: Katerina is from Bulgaria. :Klaus: Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her. :Elijah: No, not at all. Happy birthday, brother. ---- :Elijah: Oh, look. A roman parchment. :Klaus: I remember etching this scroll. I was quite blistered from drink. :Elijah: Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings. :Klaus: Not the African carvings? Because I was quite proud of those. :Elijah: The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman? :Klaus: Ha-ha-ha. Oh, yes. ---- :Klaus: The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time. :Elijah: I have been to see the witches. They believe they may found a way to spare the doppelgänger. :Klaus: What does it matter if she lives or not? She is a means to an end. That is all. :Elijah: What, she should die for your gain? :Klaus: She is human. Her life means nothing. :Elijah: I beg you to consider this. :Klaus: Are you so foolish as to care for her? :Elijah: Of course not. :Klaus: Love is a vampire`s greatest weakness. And we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care. :Elijah: We did once. :Klaus: Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother- The sacrifice will happen as planned. :-- Klaus ---- :Klaus: What have you done? :Elijah: I don't understand. :Klaus: Katerina is gone. She has fled. :Elijah: No. :Klaus: What did you tell her? :Elijah: I told her nothing. :Klaus: (Klaus punches Elijah to the wall) Do not lie to me. :Elijah Mikaelson: I will find her. You have my word. :Klaus: If you do not, I give you my word. You will be dead. :-- Klaus ---- :Klaus: You did try to kill me. :Elijah: I could have. But I didn't. :-- As I Lay Dying: |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= : Elijah: (About Alexander) He's putting on quite a show. : Klaus: He's nothing. I could eat him for sport. : Elijah: Still, you should heed the warning. With you here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading. :Klaus: I welcome search in for me. But, if you're worried about discretion. Perhaps, you should wrangle our sister. : ''-- The Five'' ---- : Elijah: Complication speaking. : Klaus: smiling Big brother. At last you join the fray. : Elijah: Somebody had to take charge. And now that I have. I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls. : Klaus: With a long list of demands, I assume. : Elijah: Not that long. : Klaus: Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family. : ''-- American Gothic'' ---- : Klaus: Elijah, please. : Elijah: Your personal discomfort might not be sufficient reason for putting the entire world in jeopardy, Klaus. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness. : Klaus: Tell me you're joking. Tell me you're not fating me to an eternity of torture. : Elijah: I made my decision. :Klaus: Yes, it's that simple. Without the cure, what makes you think I'll spare your beloved Katerina? Or have you figured out you're simply another fly in her web? :Elijah: You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her. As your family, as your only living brother, I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care. To love. :Klaus: I gave you that opportunity. And you sided against me. So if I run, it'll be to chase her. And as your only living brother, I will make it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness. :Elijah: It is such a hollow little life that you lead, Niklaus. : ''-- Pictures of You'' ---- : Klaus : Evening, Elijah. : Elijah : Niklaus. : Klaus : What an entirely unwelcomed surprise. : Elijah : And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me. : Klaus : I'm not going anywhere. Not 'till I find out who's conspiring against me. : Elijah : I believe I just found that out for you. : Klaus : What are we doing here? : Elijah : You wanna know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me. : Klaus : This is why you brought me here? : Elijah : Hear her out. : Klaus : I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that would matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah what madness is this? : Elijah : Niklaus... the girl is carrying your child. : Klaus : No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate. : Klaus : I will not hear anymore lies! : Elijah : Niklaus. Listen. : Elijah: Niklaus : Klaus : it's a trick, Elijah. : Elijah : No, brother. It's a gift. it's your chance. It's our ''chance. : Klaus : To what? : Elijah : To start over. Take back everything we lost. Everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then all that you have ever wanted - all that ''we have ever wanted - was a family. : Klaus : I will not be manipulated. : Elijah : So they're manipulating you. So what? With them - this girl and her child, your child... live. : Klaus : I'm gonna kill every last one of them. : Elijah : And then what? Then you return back to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is is so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name? : Klaus : People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power? : Elijah : Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty-- that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child. : Klaus: No. : Klaus : Here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood? : Elijah : I've said all I needed to say. : Klaus : I forgot how much I like this town. : Elijah : "I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here." : Klaus : As did I. : Elijah : What is on your mind brother? : Klaus : For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king. : Elijah : And what of Hayley and the baby? :Klaus : "Every king needs an heir." The Originals |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Gallery The Vampire Diaries |-|Season Two= 1491.jpg 219klaus10.jpg 219klaus12.jpg 219klaus14.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus8.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644910-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644915-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644974-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644978-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644983-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644990-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644994-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645039-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645094-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645097-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645180-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645184-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645187-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645194-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645196-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645199-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645201-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645203-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645212-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645214-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645216-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645220-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645232-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645239-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645240-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258262-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258264-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258267-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258271-1280-720.jpg 6.png Elijah and klaus looking at scroll.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777768-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990602-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990604-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990605-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990606-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990607-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990608-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990609-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990610-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990611-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990620-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990621-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990703-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990705-1280-720.jpg klaus-and-elijah-klaus-and-elijah-21948508-445-295.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-22259757-1921-1080.jpg Klauselijah.jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (10).jpg Tvd-klaus-560.jpg |-|Season Three= 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645511-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645519-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645522-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645524-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645528-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645541-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645544-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645546-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645549-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645552-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645555-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645580-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645584-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645586-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645588-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645596-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645599-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645601-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645606-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463037-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463040-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463045-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463048-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463051-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463054-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463058-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152658-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152675-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152687-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152700-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152710-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152719-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152864-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152942-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152973-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29153048-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29153384-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161276-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161312-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161318-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161370-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161389-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161457-1280-720.jpg 401322_183043348464430_100002762981137_249940_2009981667_n.jpg 548px-Botd41.png 548px-Botd42.png Poiuytr.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-HD-Screencaps-klaus-28495392-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-HD-Screencaps-klaus-28495397-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811429-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811432-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811437-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811444-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811446-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811450-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811457-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811460-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811462-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811471-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811477-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811506-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811731-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811736-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811818-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811893-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811905-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811929-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811959-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811979-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811995-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812000-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812028-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812070-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812075-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812083-1280-720.jpg |-|Season Four= 4x04-KlausElijah.jpg|Elijah and Niklaus in Italy in 12th century, together. VD404b0081b-1429839270412596217.jpg 042-tvd-4x04-the-five-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg Klauselijahstake.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-3.jpg Vampire-Originals.jpg KlausElijahNO.jpg The Originals |-|Season One= KlausElijah2.jpg Elijahklaus1.jpg Klaus daggers Elijah TO 1x01 ScreenCapture.jpg|Klaus daggering Elijah TheOriginalsAlwaysAndForeverElijahKlaus.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO 1x01.jpg Klaus and Elijah 2 TO 1x01.jpg Klaus and Elijah 3 TO 1x01.jpg ellijahklausep5.jpg klauselijahep5study.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus and Elijah 1x07klauselijah.jpg Bloodletting 5.jpg Bloodletting 7.jpg Bloodletting 12.jpg Bloodletting 13.jpg Bloodletting 24.jpg KlausElijah.jpg RPNO93.jpg RPNO109.jpg RPNO111.jpg Casket67.jpg Klausandelijahdealing19192.jpg Klausandelijahdealing1919.jpg Elijah-and-klaus-in-dance-back-from-the-grave.jpg The Originals - Episode 1.17 - Moon Over Bourbon Street - Promotional Photos (9) FULL.jpg -the-originals- 1x17-1.jpg 77fcb2f1b5a145cac5441f9d9397f86e.jpg Hjlol.jpg klaus-and-elijah-in-episode-201.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0254.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0263.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0264.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0275.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0276.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1720.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1719.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1718.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1717.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1716.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1715.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1714.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1713.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1711.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1710.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1709.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1708.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1707.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1706.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1705.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1704.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1703.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1702.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1701.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1700.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1699.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1698.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1697.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1696.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1695.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1694.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1693.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1692.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1691.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1690.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1689.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1688.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1687.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1686.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1685.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1684.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1683.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1682.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1681.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1680.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1679.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1678.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1677.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1676.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1672.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1663.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1662.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1661.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1660.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1652.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1651.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0155.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0156.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0159.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0160.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0162.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0790.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0791.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0792.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0793.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0794.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0795.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0796.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0809.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0810.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0811.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0826.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0827.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0828.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0829.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0860.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0861.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0862.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0863.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0864.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0865.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0866.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0867.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0869.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0868.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0870.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1967.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1966.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1965.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1964.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1963.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1962.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1961.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1960.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1959.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1958.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1957.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1956.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1955.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1954.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1953.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1952.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1951.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1950.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1949.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1948.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1947.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0099.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0098.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0097.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0095.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0094.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0093.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0091.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0090.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0089.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0088.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0087.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0086.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0085.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0084.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0083.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0079.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0078.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0077.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0076.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0075.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0074.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0073.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0066.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0065.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0871.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0870.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0869.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0868.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0867.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0866.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0865.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0864.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0863.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0862.jpg Originals-season-2-1 1000x666 FULL.jpg File:Tumblr_n57ov6nehb1rrljvio1_540.jpg |-|Season Two= TO2x022.jpg Normal_TheOriginals201-0460KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1307KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1325Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1328Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0946_Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0980Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0057KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0070Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0087KlausElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2022KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2061Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2063Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2367KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2548KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2561KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0194Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0199Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0208KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0661KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0708RebekahHayleyKlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1122KlausElijahRebekahKolMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1370KLausElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2350KlausElijahMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2405KlausElijahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2416KlausElijahKol.jpeg Mikaelson_brothers.jpeg Klalijah.jpeg Klalijah2.jpeg Klalijah3.jpeg Klalijah4.jpeg Videos Vampire DIaries - 2x19 - Elijah and Klaus (Flashback) Klaus finds out Katherine escaped -Flashback 6- -Klaus- (2X19) ►Klaus & Elijah Blood Brothers SUWYGC Trivia * Initially in the series, Elijah and Klaus were not supposed to be half-brothers. * Elijah and Klaus are the second closest half-siblings, after Klaus and Rebekah. * Just like Elijah and Klaus fought over a Petrova doppelgänger named Tatia, the Salvatore brothers fought over the two doppelgängers who succeeded her, Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert. * Elijah genuinely loved Katerina, while Klaus only wanted her for the sacrifice to break the curse his mother placed on him and become a true hybrid. * Klaus has stated that even through their bad spats, over the centuries, they have always made it through them. * Both half-brothers have had special relationship with all three of the known Petrova doppelgängers descended from Amara. * Like Klaus, Elijah didn't want Rebekah to take the cure. * Elijah told Rebekah that he won't stop searching for Klaus' redemption until he believes that there is none left to be found. * Elijah wanted Klaus to keep his child and raise her as a family. At first Klaus disagreed, but later he agreed, although they ultimately had to decide to send her away for her own safety. *Elijah saw how Stefan and Damon fought with each other and found the relationship similar to the time he and Klaus clashed over Katherine and Tatia. Coincidentally, both Salvatore and Originals brothers have feuded multiple times in the past, due to their mutual love and attraction to Petrova doppelgängers. *Both half-brothers have always sworn family above all. *In Klaus eyes, he believes that Elijah is trying to take over his role as being a father to his child. *In terms of strength and speed, Klaus and Elijah are almost on par with each other. Elijah is older than Klaus, but Klaus is a Hybrid. While fighting each other, there's no huge difference between their powers; however when Klaus combines his original vampire and werewolf powers, he becomes stronger, faster and more powerful then Elijah. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah was able to convince all the factions sign his peace treaty, while Klaus made his own deal with the werewolves behind Elijah's back. *In An Unblinking Death, the half-brothers once again were on the same team, and chose to side with the werewolves in order to help Hayley and the baby. * in Wheel Inside The Wheel Klaus saved Elijah from Esther, and brought him home. *They have both slept with Hayley. *Elijah allowed Klaus to feed from him in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. *According to Finn, Elijah is Klaus' favourite brother. *They know each other better than anyone else. *Despite the fact that they have a close relationship, Elijah and Klaus do not always get along, they are sometimes hostile towards each other and argue, sometimes violently. *Out of all his maternal half-siblings, Elijah is the one that Klaus respects the most; however that may have changed, after Elijah daggered him and allowed Hayley to tried to take Hope away from him. *Although Elijah can fight Klaus on almost even terms, however, it is not enough to defeat him. *In Fire with Fire, it is shown that Klaus can defeat Elijah more easily, when the latter attacks him in anger. * Klaus has killed two of Elijah's lovers; Celeste was indirectly/accidentally killed by Klaus, when he spread rumors that the dead bodies of humans are a result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals, and Gia was intentionally/indirectly killed by Klaus partly as revenge for Elijah daggering him, for allowing Hayley to tried to take Hope away from him and mainly to gain Dahlia's trust to take her down. * As of Ashes to Ashes, their relationship is estranged/broken; Elijah daggering Klaus, and allowing Hayley to tried to take Hope away from him. Klaus cursed Hayley and killed Gia. *Klaus hypocritically claims Elijah was the one to break the Always and Forever vow, ignoring the fact that he himself has broken that vow many times before. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Help Needed